1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for displaying a three-dimensional image and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional image display apparatus alternately displays images having two different perspectives, referred to hereinafter as a left-eye image and a right-eye image, on a display panel in order to create the illusion of a three-dimensional image. When the image displayed on the display panel is changed from a first perspective image, e.g., the left-eye image, to a second perspective image, e.g., the right-eye image, or vice versa, the left-eye image and the right-eye image may be mixed with each other due to a scanning method of the display panel, thereby causing deterioration in display quality.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of increasing a response speed of liquid crystal molecules and decreasing the mixing of the left-eye image and the right-eye image in a three-dimensional image display apparatus.